Tigger Tonto
by Quien eres
Summary: Que mejor forma de pasar tu aniversario. Winnie the Pooh. Slash Humanizado! Conejo/Tigger


**Está bien, escribir cosas lindas sin nada de dolor me daña las arterías, así que aquí tienen… algo supongo.**

 **Fandom:** Winnie the Pooh/Disney

 **Pareja:** Humano! Conejo/Tigger

—

Nada dice "Feliz aniversario" que estar sentado en una sala de hospital, esperando a tu novio que está en operación en sala de emergencias.

Maldito sea ese incompetente de Tiberio, o Tigger, que por más que le he contado miles de veces lo peligroso que es practicar parkour, y más durante la noche, donde no puedes ver la mayoría de las cosas a tu alrededor.

En especial, el no ver la distancia entre dos edificios, caer entre el hueco de los dos y romperse múltiples huesos con posibles daños internos.

Sí, definitivamente el mejor regalo de todos.

Estaba trabajando en mi florería, faltando unos pocos minutos para la hora de cerrar, volver a casa y ver que Tigger probablemente había vuelto a olvidar nuestro aniversario por quinto año consecutivo.

Pero entonces sonó mi teléfono y vi que era el número de Tigger.

'Probablemente está llamando para decir que no estará o algo así' pensé mientras contestaba mi celular.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Conejo? ―escuché una voz joven del otro lado de la línea llamarme por mi apodo.

— ¿Rito? ¿Me podrías explicar por qué me estás hablando del celular de Tigger? —pregunté un tanto molesto. Seguramente ha de haber hecho alguna estupidez que involucrara al chico.

— ¡Ven al hospital rápido! —dijo el niño al otro lado de la línea.

Mi expresión cambió rápido tras escuchar eso.

— ¿Por qué el hospital? ¿Rito, qué ocurrió? ¡Responde! —exclamé exaltado.

Sólo escuchaba al pequeño llorar del otro lado, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar mi preocupación de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Rito? Por favor dime ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté un poco más calmado, pero aún preocupado.

— T-tigger… accidente… hospital —sólo se escuchaban balbuceos entre los llantos de Rito.

Me quedé congelado ahí mismo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Partí lo antes posible para llegar lo más rápido al hospital del pueblo, tenía que asegurarme de que él estuviera bien.

Y así es como terminé en este maldito lugar, esperando ya por horas en esta sala.

— ¿Cornelius? —volteé a la dirección que provenía la voz para ver quién era. Era el viejo de Owl.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunté con preocupación.

— Oh joven Cornelius —respondió — No hay necesidad de pensar tanto en el asunto. Esto me recuerda a un paciente que atendí en el 98, se trataba de una mujer, bueno mare-".

— ¡Podrías dejar tus balbuceos y decirme! —contesté con enojo ante Owl por sus constantes chácharas en un momento como éste.

El doctor sólo soltó un suspiro.

— Está en condición estable —replicó —Pero parece que tardará semanas en recuperarse, y no estamos seguros de sí podrá continuar con su estilo de traceur"

— ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? —pregunté

— Por supuesto —contestó —Un poco de compañía puede venirle bien, sólo se cuidoso con él.

— Gracias —contesté mientras marchaba por el pasillo para llegar a donde lo tenían internado.

No pude más que sentirme mal ante la vista del estado de Tigger, con sus piernas y brazos enyesados. Al menos no terminó en algo peor.

Traté de contener las ganas de ir corriendo hacia él y

— Oh, ¿Qué tal Orejas Largas? —preguntó mi compañero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por más que quise, no pude contenerme y solté mi enojo ― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?! ¡¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber!? ¡¿Qué-

Cuando fui interrumpido de alboroto por Tigger.

— Feliz aniversario, Conejín —dijo mientras se ponía cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ―pregunté estupefacto.

— Feliz aniversario —respondió mientras me daba una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? —pregunté enojado.

— Ya lo había olvidado por cuatro años consecutivos —respondió — Y no quería que este fuera un quinto. Era tarde y trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero también le había prometido a Rito que estaríamos haciendo parkour, y bueno, creo que puedes adivinar como pasó el resto.

— Maldito estúpido —sólo respondí entre lágrimas mientras me acercaba a él y trataba de abrazarlo sin lastimarlo — Esto es lo más tonto, inseguro y dulce que alguien haya hecho por mí.

— Gracias Orejón —contestó.

— Feliz aniversario Tigger —fue lo último que dije antes de sólo quedarnos ahí, disfrutando la compañía del otro en aquella habitación de hospital.


End file.
